


Just a conversation

by Terrygo



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrygo/pseuds/Terrygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This reflects my own personal beliefs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a conversation

“Do you believe in God? Not the churches, the organised religion, but maybe a personal faith?”  
It was a strange question from my normally down to earth friend, and I knew it cost her something to ask it. Perhaps the circumstances we found ourselves in prompted it. I answered thoughtfully, she deserved that. “Yes, I do, I do believe that there is someone who can help us if we just ask.”  
“Ask for big things, or anything?”  
“Anything, whatever we ask is important to Him.”  
“And does He always give you what you ask?”  
I paused; this was quite tricky for me. I had my own issues with religion but had long ago found my own God, not in a church, but in creation. “No, no He doesn’t” I admitted “Sometimes we ask for things we don’t need, things we might want, but don’t need.”  
“Like a new car.”  
“Yes, that kind of thing. But if we ask for help, for strength then He will help, perhaps not in the way we might expect, but He will help.”  
“If I ask now, will He help me, help us “quietly?  
I swallowed “Yes, I believe He will give us the strength we need right now.”  
We were silent for a few moments “Will you pray for us Len, that if we cannot get out of here that we will find the strength to face it bravely. And that those we leave behind will find strength too.”  
Again I swallowed, I knew Nancy was in pain, hurting, I had already done all I could for her since the avalanche wiped away our car. We were trapped and I did not know how we could get out.   
“I will pray Nancy, but you can to. It doesn’t have to be fancy, just have a conversation, God likes that, He likes our conversations. “I truly believed that, it had been some time since I had uttered a formal prayer. My own circumstances in living with another woman had meant church was closed to me, not only perhaps physically, but mentally. Yet I don’t think God minded what I was, He had created me after all, that comforted me at times. So I talked to Him, like I was encouraging Nancy to talk to Him now, to say what was on her heart. I knew Kathie was on her heart, as Ted was on mine.  
Nancy was silent again, then “So just speak to Him eh, like we are talking now?”  
“Yes, just like that, He will hear you.”  
“Len, you are only 22, do you not feel bitter, if it is to end like this, surely you must be bitter.”  
Nancy, you are asking me some very hard questions I thought. “ I am disappointed Nancy, there is so much I could do, so much I could see, be with the one I love. But bitter, no, not bitter, that won’t help; it will just make it worse.”  
“I’m a bit bitter that Kathie and I have had to hide, miss so much time we could have been together. I love her Len.”  
“I know, I love Ted.”  
“Do you think they will find us before it’s too late?”  
“I hope they will. I want to live Nancy.”  
“So do I, and if I do I won’t hide my love for Kathie, there has been too much time lost “Nancy said firmly.  
“I do understand that.”  
“Of course you do, if anyone does, then you do. “A pause. “So just a conversation eh.”  
“He is listening now Nancy, He is hearing what we are saying, what we are thinking.”  
“But we are sinners Len.”  
“God loves sinners Nancy.”  
“We perhaps try his patience a bit though Len. “with a slight smile.  
“Perhaps, but He still loves us.”  
“You sound very certain Len.”  
I smiled “Over that I am.”  
Nancy was silent “Len, do I have to say it out loud,?”  
I understood, she would feel embarrassed “No Nancy, he can hear your thoughts.”  
Nancy nodded, closed her eyes and was seemingly silent, although I could see her lips moving.  
We talked of other things; we hugged to keep warm and for comfort as time dragged on. I tried to see how we could escape without success.  
Nancy appeared to be drowsing; she opened her eyes “Can you hear anything.”  
“No Nancy.”  
“Is the horn working?”  
“No idea.” I was confused.  
“Try it now!”  
“Yes Miss Wilmot “as I reached for the ignition key, such was my confusion that I reverted to pupil/ teacher mode. I sounded the horn, it worked but seemed muffled.  
“Keep doing it” so I did. “Stop Len.” Again I obeyed. And heard something bang against the roof of the car “Again Len.” So I repeated the horn. Then I realised we had been found, how Nancy had heard them I don’t know.   
I turned to her and took her hand “Prayers not like a birthday wish is it Len?” I frowned, puzzled “ If you tell someone it still comes true yes?”  
“I don’t believe that telling someone what you prayed for invalidates it Nancy.”  
“ Good. “She seemed satisfied.  
“Why?”  
She grinned “Because I prayed for a team of husky rescue workers”  
I laughed, and let her believe I believed that. I could see from her eyes she had asked for more.  
We were rescued; Nancy spent a few days in hospital, and then some recovering, naturally, as she said she would, in Kathie’s company. I rested in Ted’s, my own female partner.  
Nancy and Kathie came round one night and we chatted.  
“Len, does God judge us, who we are?” Nancy asked.  
“I personally do not believe so Nancy, since He created us, some will believe that He does.”  
“Are those not judging others Len?” Kathie joined in.  
“Of course, but He gave them free will.” This was difficult ground for me.  
Nancy and Kathie looked at each other “Len, would you mind leading us all in a prayer of thanks for yours and Nancy’s safe rescue” Kathie asked quietly.  
Although not a great Christian Ted said “I’d be happy to join in with that.”  
And we held hands and I simply thanked Him.


End file.
